hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dustpelts
Leave your message here!! Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the StarClan's message boards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyleaf :D (Talk) 23:08, July 13, 2010 Hey Dust. Are you gonna RP?-Sandstar1051 Sure I will RP later in afternoon.Dustpelts 14:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Cant't wait :)-Sandstar1051 you are so right about the Red sox and yankees! Red Sox Rock! Yankees suck!-Sandstar1051 Who is your fav player?Dustpelts Honestly, I havent watched a game in a while. So I dont really have a fav player. my dad just really likes the Red Sox, and I know that theyre better than the marlins(My mom likes em). So I root for the sox XD-Sandstar1051 Yeah all teams are good except the Yanks.Dustpelts 19:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) XD Everyone hates the Yanks-Sandstar1051 Except those sad brainwashed people.Dustpelts 19:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, such as my gramma XD-Sandstar1051 Hey! Your Back! :D-Sandstar1051 Only for a little bit. My advice is make those apprentices warriors TODAY!!!Dustpelts 15:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dusts!! Yes, I did block Hollylord. The way to create a page is to click on the button "Create new article" taht is at the bottom of the sidebar.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 16:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I will :)-Sandstar1051 Hey, are you gonna be on for a while?-Sandstar1051 I will be on and off. If Starpaw became a leader one day would his leader name be Starstar or just Star??Dustpelts 01:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Star is would I would prefer, but Starstar is what would happen XD-Sandstar1051 Speaking of those four apprentices how are there assessments coming along??Dustpelts 01:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to be rude Dustpelts, but when you asked me to recommend you as an admin, I don't have that sort of power. If u Really want to be an admin, u should ask Hollyleaf:D.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 01:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I will do that!!Dustpelts 01:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Logging off now.Dustpelts 22:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Aww :( Bye Dust!--Sandy Can I be a warrior in StarClan? :3 And I'm in the Australian time zone, or whatever you call it XD Eclipsemoon82 00:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) WHAT TIME IS IT, ECLIPSEMOON???????????? Sure just put your name at the end of the warriors list with a description and a pic!Dustpelts 02:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ......................................... Clawkit is my chacter! So, no, you can not RP him. He is going to be your apprentice.---Daughter of Scourge-- Please I only RP one person now and it will be easier to mentor him if I RP him PLEASE!! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!Dustpelts 19:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ????? Where did it say that? AND WHERE'S SANDSTAR????????? NO MEANS NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't ask you I asked Darkcloud!!Dustpelts 19:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I said NO!!! You can't RP your own apprentice! Besides, You can probaly RP some of your's and Sandstar's kits!!---Daughter of Scourge-- Fine I guess your right.Dustpelts 19:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) STOP ASKING ME ABOUT RPING CLAWKIT!!! I SAID ''NO'' !! And I said OK so calm down you are right!!Dustpelts 19:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) AND SOMEBODY ERASED MY POST!!!!!!!!!!! I wil not RP Clawkit!!Dustpelts 19:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's good.---Daughter of Scourge-- Who else can I RP then??Dustpelts 19:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) UUUGH! Take part of EarthClan! I RP 33 cats! -_- No thanks!!Dustpelts 19:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I mean who can I RP in StarClan??Dustpelts 19:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I want to help Hollyleaf RP Earthclan because she needs help.---Daughter of Scourge-- Thanks! I want to write a 1,000 page-novel. A user named Redtooth!, who is a boy, will be Rping Redtooth.---Daughter of Scourge-- Can you give me a link to his user account?Dustpelts 20:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) And it will be hard to, but I have the prolouge already. But just how............ What will your book be about?Dustpelts 20:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I am going to see...............................But hopefully Warriors. Sure: User:Redtooth!. Also, Petalfur and Rosekit will be RPed by User:Petalfur! ---Daughter of Scourge-- Logging off now!Dustpelts 21:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, bye. And....Um...............My story was different. When I left the Blazing Forest, I went to EarthClan with Silverwood and Hollylord, and there had kits, and became a mother. But then I got a prophecy from Moonclan saying that I was destined to become a great(but cursed badddly) medicine cat. I then became Wolflight's app, and when I heard that (not really) Tigercloud died, and basicly recarnated as Darkkit, left to StarClan because of Hollylord.(Please don't delete this.) I love the story Dust! :)$@nd$+@r Awesome story!!!---Daughter of Scourge-- Logging off now will attack ShadowClan this afternoon say 5:00pm?Dustpelts 15:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Your time???? I think I could make it. If my mom isnt on the computer, then its a definate yes-$@nd$+@r I can't go at 2:00-2:30 Mountain time. I have piano....... Aww :( Well, I hope you have fun at piano lessons! :)-$@nd$+@r I did! (has vocal, too) Wow 0_o The only lessons ive ever had, were called practice! Soccer, gymnastics, softball, and even cheerleading for a bit! I only play soccer now, I gave up the others ;)-$@nd$+@r My mom was a cheerleader! (And Dust is wrong(again) about me saying no. And I DO NOT WANT YOU TO HAVE KITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else my cats will act hostile towrads your kin.) (YOU KNOW WHAT HOLLYLEAF!?!?!? DONT THREATEN EITHER ONE OF US!!!! NOW SPIT IT OUT!!!!! WHY DONT YOU?!?!?!)-$@nd$+@r (Spit what out? What did I say........Oh no.) (WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!!!!!?!?!?!?! You dare threaten us and then give us no explanation!!!!!! That is pathetic -_-)-$@nd$+@r (HOLL-Y LORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!) (That had better been Hollylord -_-)-$@nd$+@r (RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (XD)-$@nd$+@r NOW WHO BLOCKED ME FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS, BECAUSE I NEVER INSERTED GEBERISH INTO ANY PAGE EVER!!!!!!!!!!Dustpelts 01:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO BLOCKED ME THEY WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!Dustpelts 01:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You were blocked too? Yes I was blocked. I have no clue why. Do you know when the battle is going to be? Thanks form Peacesign I don't know why I was blocked either. Sandstar is blocked right now too!! The battle can't happen until she is unblocked.Dustpelt 17:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC)